The present invention generally relates to a memory card connector, and more particularly to a memory card having user identification functionality.
The mobile phone has become a popular tool in today's modern society, and the population of the mobile phone users is increasing since the mobile phone is considered as a part of fashion. Corresponding to the increased number of the mobile phone, there are increased number of types and models of mobile phones available on the market, starting from the prototype, huge and heavy, to the latest smaller, lighter, portable and better reception. Today's mobile phone multifunctional, for instance, taking still pictures, sending/receiving electronic mails, a variety of ringer tone selections, taking motion pictures, downloading information and software from the internet, and the like. With the increasing new functionalities, the mobile phone needs to have larger memory capacity for storing more data. Since the conventional mobile phone does not have large memory capacity, and therefore the conventional mobile phone cannot perform the functions, such as taking still and motion pictures, sending and receiving electronic mails, and so on. Although the general computer has larger memory space, but without the security functionality, for example, user identification functionality, important and classified data, such as, company's internal confidential files, customers information, accounting and sales data and the like, can be easily accessed by any unauthorized user.
The conventional memory card connectors, a single memory card connector is designed for receiving a single memory card and a multiple memory card connector, which has a plurality of slots, is designed for receiving a variety of types of memory cards. Though the conventional memory card connector provides the convenience of receiving a variety of memory cards and read information stored therein or store information therein, however, it lacks security functionality. In other words, information stored into the memory card can be read by anybody using a memory card reader. Accordingly, the conventional card connector only provides for memory storage but lacks security functionality for protecting the personal or classified information and for preventing any unauthorized person from getting access to the information stored in the memory card.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to develop a memory card connector with security functionality for preventing any unauthorized person from getting access to the information stored in the memory card.